Dos ideales un sentimiento
by Las Black Rose
Summary: Familias enfrentadas por un odio feroz, sus hijos inocentes solo sienten amor. El destino ha conspirado los quiere separar, contra la vida misma ellos van a luchar.


**Dos ideales, un sentimiento**

Había sonado el timbre del final de las clases, y los alumnos se amontonaban en los pasillos. Todos tenían el mismo tema de conversación, el próximo baile de navidad, que había hecho que por primera vez la mayoría de los alumnos se quedarán en Hogwarts para esas vacaciones.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, para que quería asistir a ese tipo de bailes, si no podía estar con quien ella quería?

En eso estaba pensando cuando notó que alguien la observaba, no le hacía falta levantar la vista para saber quién era.

Desde principio de curso cada vez era más habitual, todo había empezado en el Gran Comedor, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, parecía como si se estuviesen buscando el uno al otro en todo momento.

Lentamente, fue levantando la mirada para buscar esos ojos que ella tanto conocía, y una y conocida sensación la envolvió. Ambos seguían caminando, en direcciones contrarias, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro. Ambos querían detenerse, pero sabían que era imposible, por lo que se obligaron a apartar las miradas y continuar su camino por lados opuestos.

Ginny recorrió el camino hasta su habitación, agradecida de que sus compañeras de habitación hubieran decidido quedarse en el lago. Llenó la bañera y cuando esta estuvo a punto se sumergió en ella, necesitaba pensar y ordenar sus ideas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, ella apenas tenía los once años, acababa de traspasar la barrera caminaba lenta pero segura, esa seguridad que le habían aportado sus hermanos.

El tren estaba lleno de magos y brujos de todas las edades, que entraban y salían cargados de enormes baúles, y allí en la puerta más cercana a ella, había un niño pequeño, tendría apenas un año más que ella, no sabía qué era lo que más le había llamado la atención de él, quizás su pelo rubio, que contrastaba completamente con el suyo, o quizás esa apariencia débil rodeada por ese aire de grandeza que parecía darse.

Aunque ahora sabía que lo que más le gustaba de él, eran sus ojos grises como el hielo, e igual de fríos, pero que cuando la miraban a ella, solo a ella, se tornaban cálidos.

Se había enamorado de él, no sabía cómo ni por qué, solo que estar con él sería como traicionar a su propia familia.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que en la otra punta del castillo cierto rubio agradecía en momentos como esos, tener su propia habitación, le encantaba acostarse en su cama y pensar en ella, en la primera vez que la vio.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían abierto, y como era habitual, la profesora McGonagall entró seguida por los nuevos alumnos, todos ellos entraban con miedo, caminando lentamente, intentando recordar todo lo que veían.

Aún recuerda lo que más le llamó la atención, fue aquella pequeña niña pelirroja, que trasmitía una seguridad y tranquilidad que odió desde el primer momento. Pero lo que más odió, fue lo que sintió. En ese momento, no podía definir que era, pero ahora estaba seguro.

Se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, aunque él sabía que estar juntos sería algo imposible, no por nada sus familias se habían odiado durante años.

Ya era la hora de la comida, Draco miro su reloj, seguro que todo el mundo estaba ya en el Gran Comedor, se le había pasado el tiempo, esperaba que Crabbe y Goyle no hubieran devorado todo lo de la mesa.

En eso estaba pensando cuando vio al fondo del pasillo una imagen que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ginny estaba abrazando a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio, por lo que se separó inmediatamente de él, excusándose, diciéndole que se había dejado algo en la habitación, y se despidió de él.

Al moreno le extraño la actitud de su amiga, pero ya se aseguraría de preguntarle después, por el momento, lo mejor era dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Draco se acercó con paso seguro y vacilante, tenía los nudillos blancos a causa de la ira contenida.

- Que pasa comadreja? Ahora que ya te has follado a Cara Rajada, no le interesas? O eres tu la que solo quería un polvo?

- Que pasa? A caso estas celoso hurón? Tanto me deseas…o a lo mejor prefieres a Harry?

- Que me pretendes decir?

- Creo que ha quedado bastante claro, aunque puede que esto sea algo complicado de entender para tu única neurona

- Nadie puede poner en duda mi virilidad, y menos una traidora a la sangre como tu.

- No te pases Malfoy!

- Que pasa la leona se esta asustando?

- Mas quisieras rubio-dijo mientras sacaba la varita- crees que me vas a asustar? EXPELLIARMUS!

- Protego- exclamó el rubio a tiempo- depulso!

- Expelliarmus

Los dos hechizos fueron enviados a la vez, (¡¡perdón pero paramos a por un helado, ahora volveos xD, ya ta, gracias por la espera!!) al hacer contacto, se produjo una gran explosión que llamo la atención de todo el colegio, haciendo que aparecieran, no solo los profesores si no también el director Albus Dumbledore (te queremos, y creemos que mereces un funeral de película) .

- Señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley acompáñenme a mi despacho, Severus, Minerva, vosotros también.

Los cuatro nombrado siguieron al director hasta la gran (discutible) gárgola de piedra, que los condujo hasta su despacho.

- Señores, sus peleas cada vez son más constantes, y antes de que digan algo, la culpa es de ambos, por lo que el castigo será para los dos- Dijo Albus con una voz seria, demasiado si preguntabas a los alumnos- Creo que les vendría bien pasar algo de tiempo juntos, por lo que su castigo consistirá en ordenar todos los libros de la biblioteca, empezando por la zona antigua.

- QUE!! Esta loco-exclamó Draco bastante molesto.

- Señor Malfoy cree que se encuentra en condiciones de quejarse?

- El señor Malfoy hará el castigo, ya me encargaré yo-dijo Snape sabiendo que el director estaba hablando muy enserio.

- Gracias profesor Snape-dijo el director agradecido-ahora salgan los dos de mi despacho, comenzarán mañana, a las seis de la tarde, yo mismo les estaré esperando para asegurarme de que no falten.

Ginny y Draco salieron del despacho algo molestos, y cada uno tomo rumbo hacia su sala común sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

Apenas faltaban unos minutos para las seis de la tarde, cuando los dos llegaron a la biblioteca, el director ya los estaba esperando, y sin decir una palabra los guió hacia la zona de libros antiguos, y se fue, dejándolos solos.

Ninguno de los dos se digno a dirigirle la palabra al otro, no querían otra discusión, y temían que cualquier cosa que pudieran decir, les llevara a otra más de ellas.

De repente, una intensa luz iluminó la estancia, impidiéndoles la visión, pero poco a poco, la luz fue disminuyendo de intensidad, quedando iluminado únicamente un pequeño libro. Probablemente habría pasado desapercibido, no solo por su tamaño, sino también porque era viejo y descolorido.

Ginny levantó la mano con la intención de cogerlo, pero se encontraba demasiado alto, cuando sintió que una mano acariciaba la suya, y un cuerpo, lentamente, se acercaba a ella. Su respiración se detuvo hasta que vio como el joven, alargaba más el brazo hasta alcanzar el libro.

Se miraron entre ellos, y decidieron sentarse juntos a leerlo.

- La verdadera historia de Romeo y Julieta? De que crees que ira?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

- No se, por que no lo leemos?-respondió él.

Ese libro no era uno normal y corriente, sino que hablaba de una verdadera historia de amor, de esas que mueven montañas. La historia se desarrolla en Verona, en donde viven dos familias que son rivales, los Montesco y los Capuleto. Romeo, único heredero de los Montesco, entra sin ser invitado al baile de mascara de los Capuleto, en el que conoce a Julieta, hija única de los Capuleto; ambos se enamoran a primera vista. Sabiendo que sus padres jamás permitirán su unión, se casan en secreto, con ayuda de Fray Lorenzo.

El mismo día de la ceremonia, Teobaldo insulta a Romeo, a pesar de ello este último rehúsa batirse. Pero Mercutio, el mejor amigo del joven Montesco, entabla duelo a muerte con Teobaldo. Romeo trata de separarlos y Teobaldo aprovecha para herir mortalmente a Mercutio. Romeo, entonces reta a Teobaldo y venga a su amigo matando a su adversario. El Príncipe de Verona, indignado por los sucesos, condena a Romeo al destierro o a la muerte. Romeo se encuentra desesperado, porque estará separado de Julieta, pero Fray Lorenzo le aconseja escape a Mantua, hasta que pueda ser publicado su matrimonio con Julieta y se reúna con ella. Romeo huye a Mantua después de una última entrevista con Julieta. El Conde Paris, pariente del príncipe, pide la mano de Julieta y le es concedida. Julieta se niega y pide auxilio a Fray Lorenzo, quien le aconseja que acepte la boda y le entrega un pequeño franco con un elixir que la sumirá en estado cataléptico, parecido a la muerte. Le indica tomarlo la noche anterior a la boda y se compromete a estar con ella cuando despierte en la cripta de su familia, acompañado de Romeo, después ambos jóvenes escaparían. Fray Lorenzo envía un mensajero a Romeo (Fray Juan) para que venga por Julieta en el momento de despertar. Sin embargo, el mensajero no encuentra a Romeo, ya que este avisado por su criado (Baltasar) de que Julieta ha muerto, sale inmediatamente hacia Verona. Romeo llega a la cripta de los Capuleto encontrándose con Paris, que iba a depositar flores a su futura esposa. El Conde se indigna al ver a Romeo, ambos se baten, resultado vencedor el joven. Romeo se acerca a Julieta, la besa por última vez y toma veneno, falleciendo a los pies de su amada. En ese momento llega Fray Lorenzo, quien se atemoriza al ver los cuerpos de Paris y Romeo. Julieta despierta y el fraile trata de convencerla para que huya con él, pero la joven se niega al ver a su esposo muerto. Fray Lorenzo se va y Julieta se acerca a Romeo, lo besa y se hiere con el puñal de su esposo, muriendo abrazando a su amado. Los guardias aprenden a Fray Lorenzo y a Baltasar. Fray Lorenzo revela la verdad ante el Príncipe de Verona, los Montesco y los Capuleto. Con la muerte de Romeo y Julieta, se sella la paz entre las dos familias rivales.

Lo que la gente nunca supo, y realmente ocurrió, fue que nosotros si vivimos nuestro amor. Utilizamos la magia para fingir nuestra propia muerte, ya que para nosotros, nuestro amor era lo más importante y luchamos por él y por nosotros.

Ginny lloraba entre los brazos de Draco, ninguno de los dos recordaba realmente como habían llegado a esa posición, pero se sentían bien, a gusto, y sobretodo, juntos después de tanto tiempo.

- Crees que será verdad?- preguntó Ginny

- El que?

- Que dos personas sean capaces de luchar por su amor, de esa manera.

- La verdad me gustaría, que no importara la familia o el dinero, solo que dos personas pudieran estar juntas únicamente por amor.

Ginny se limitó a mirarlo, era posible que su rubio estuviese enamorado? pero…de quien?

Draco leyó la confusión en sus ojos. La amaba, eso era seguro, había soñado tenerla tantas veces así, entre sus brazos, que fue incapaz de contenerse, y lentamente, fue acercando su rostro al de la joven; la cual al ver las intenciones del rubio, se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

El beso era lento, pausado, una manera muda de expresar todos sus sentimientos, emociones, que habían guardado durante seis años.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, viéndose obligados a separarse, pero negándose a abrir los ojos, temiendo despertar de uno de sus sueños.

- No juegues conmigo por favor

- No te entiendo, a que te refieres?

- No quiero ser runa más de tus conquistas, sufriría demasiado.

- No lo eres, y nunca lo serás, porque… yo te amo de verdad.

- Me amas?

- Más que a nada en el mundo.

- Yo también te amo-le respondió mientras le besaba de nuevo, pero un beso más pasional, más profundo.

- Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó la joven

- Luchemos, ya es hora de que todos conozcan lo que por tantos años hemos estado ocultando, seamos como Romeo y Julieta.

La hora de la cena llegó, todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban sentados en sus sitios, cuando de repente, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar a una joven pareja, formada por el rubio y la pelirroja; habían decidido comunicar su tan oculto amor, pero como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, decidieron besarse como la primera vez, demostrando a todo el mundo su verdadero amor.

**Buenas!!**

**Aquí estamos en nuestra primera historia juntas, y realmente nos a costado lo nuestro escribirlas, aunque realmente nos valió la pena, ya que la historia nos encanta.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que desde nuestras otras historias habéis decidido pasaros por aquí para seguir leyendo cosas nuestras.**

**Pero también a todos los que nos leéis por primera vez.**

**Esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Y que nos enviéis reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**Un beso.**

**LAS BLACK ROSE**


End file.
